Scenes from the sensates
by incrediblegirl24
Summary: These are a couple of scenes of sensate bonding, set during the first season. I tried to get all the timing and details right, but I'm not a hundred percent sure. They're basically all unrelated one-shots.
1. Kala the doctor

Capheus revels in Jean Claude's fight scenes. Kala glances away from the violence and her eyes land the briefcase full of drugs.

"My company made these drugs," she tells him. "Has your mother been having any side effects? Headaches, dry mouth? Make sure she is taking this one," she shakes the bottle at him, "with some food."

"Kala?" he manages to interject. "What are you doing?" She feels him in her mind, as if he's peering around a screen into her thoughts.

"I am nervous," she says, even as he realizes it for himself. "I think I must tell my fiance that I cannot marry him."

"Well thank you for your concern. I do wish that I could afford to take my mother to a doctor, but virus…" he trails off for a moment, "Everyone in Nairobi knows what drugs you need for that."

He stands up and wraps an arm around her shoulders, "Thank you," his easy smile makes her feel steadier than she has in days.

Kala sighs, and for a moment they're standing in her room. The smells of Bombay waft around him as he pulls himself back home.

* * *

I kept expecting to see this happen in the show. There's a plotline about a pharmacist and another about prescription drugs, I thought it would make sense.

I also think that Capheus and Kala would get along really well. I'd like to see more of them hanging out.

Please let me know what you think.


	2. Sunshine

Riley hangs up. She saves the number, "Will". International calls are a lot more expensive than having him pop up in her mind.

The pub is nearly empty, it's after 4am. She opens the clock app; she never bothered to use it, her father in Iceland was only an hour behind UK time. Now, though, she has seven other brains. Chicago, San Francisco, Seoul, Nairobi, Mumbai…Where else? It's only her second pint, but she hasn't eaten since before her shift. Her mind mulls over the little world map. Berlin. Mexico City.

There's a little picture of each of their flags next to the time in each city. A little smile plays on her lips. She slips out of the bar where the damp air of London clings to her skin. It's freezing.

Shug's flat is only a couple of minute's walk, but she tries to make a connection anyway. The morning sun is shining over Nairobi, and Capheus is on his way to the Van Dame.

"Good morning!" but his grin is not as wide as usual.

Her eyebrows rise in concern, but he doesn't seem to want to talk about. In silence, they walk together, her in London and him in Nairobi until they near they're destinations. She can feel that he is grateful for the company.

"Jela!" he calls, waving to his friend.

Riley smiles, "I've got to get some sleep. Have nice day," she lifts her face to the warm sun for another moment. The connection breaks as she takes the first step up to the flat.

The smile stays, until she sees Shugs. Still awake, and snorting something from the table.

* * *

Maybe I just think everyone would get along really well with Capheus. He's such a ray of sunshine and they all need to spend more time with him.

Again, please let me know what you think.


	3. Beer Snobs

"Riley!" the bartender yelps in surprise. He's a cousin of hers (it's hard not be in Iceland), but they're not very close. "Your father must be so glad you're back."

She slides onto a barstool, "It's good to be home," she answers him in Icelandic. "Einstök," she adds, gesturing to the tap. He pours it for her, and then turns his attention to some tourists. They must be from Southern Europe; no one who's spent much time in Iceland has skin that tan. Italian she decides when they start placing their orders loudly, and with broad gestures.

She glances around, checking that no one is paying her any attention, "Wolfgang?" she mutters.

"Riley," he appears on the stool next to hers. For a moment they're both in Felix's hospital room.

A nurse enters, and addresses Wolfgang in firm German, "Public visiting hours are over."

"I'm his brother," Wolfgang is a terrible liar. Riley can tell that, to him, it isn't a lie.

"I thought you might like to try this," she brings him back to the bar. "Good Icelandic beer."

Wolfgang smiles, and takes a sip. The smile takes years off of his appearance, "That's not bad. Of course, German beer will always be the best."

Riley returns his smile, "Well, I don't know about that. I'm sure it's better than that swill Will drinks."

"American piss," Wolfgang scoffs.

Will makes a brief appearance, "I heard that." He glowers over the steering wheel.

Wolfgang and Riley find themselves in the back seat of the police cruiser, the glass of beer still clutched in her hand.

Diego gives him a funny look from the passenger seat, "If I can't text and drive, you can't pull that psychic crap. Focus on the road!"

"Haha," they singsong from the backseat.

"It's called Miller Lite, and it gets me drunk," Will frowns at them in the rearview mirror. "You're beer snobs."

Diego chimes in, "I prefer Coors."

Riley snorts into the pint glass she was just about to sip from.

Will glances to the right, "that's not helping, man."

Wolfgang takes another sip from the glass, and he and Riley find themselves back in the hospital.

"He's going to be okay," Riley wishes she had more comfort to offer than the beer. She sits with him, quietly passing the glass back and forth until it's empty. They listen to the beeping of the heart rate monitors and the hum of the machines. It's becoming a habit of hers, this quiet comfort; she knows all too well that some heartaches can't be solved by a kind word.

* * *

Riley and Wolfgang should totally bond over beer. (And that's the name of a real Icelandic brewery, which I highly recommend if you get a chance to try it.)

Also, I'm thinking of adding a few post-finale scenes centered around Felix's awakening/recovery, any thoughts?


	4. Nita and Nomi conquer the world?

Sprawled out on the table of their apartment is a map of the world. It shows the coffee producing regions in a soft brown, and all the rest of the land in gray. "We carefully select our beans from responsible, FairTrade growers in all over the world." Amanita is searching in for South Korea.

"Sorry the countries aren't labeled, babe. I forgot I even had this map."

Nomi peeked over her shoulder, "Is that from Whole Foods?"

"Yeah, remember that year I needed some extra money for my mom's birthday present?"

"And you brought home tubs and tubs of organic chocolate ice cream?" Nomi smiled. "I remember. We couldn't put anything else in the freezer for weeks."

"Hey, you appreciated that ice cream as much as I did!" Amanita insists.

Nomi fishes a pen out of the coffee mug. "Cop guy is in Chicago," she marks a dot near one of the Great Lakes. They both frown for a moment.

"Is that Chicago?"

"I don't know babe, it's in the middle of the country somewhere. Normally, I'd just google it."

"Okay, and you said Mexico, right? Where in Mexico?" Amanita asks, looking up at her.

"Um, Mexico City," Nomi adds Lito's name somewhere in Southern Mexico. "And Riley in Iceland. Sun in South Korea, is that this little one?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Germany..." Nomi murmurs out loud while she reflects on Europe. "India. Oh, um, Nairobi..."

Amanita eyes widen. "I feel like public education is failing us. How can we be a badass crime-fighting duo if we can't even find your soul-siblings on a map?"

"I don't know. It helps though, to see at least some of them marked out here. You and I have passports, but we can't use them without Matheson finding us. Do you think we could make fake ones?"

Amanita smiles, "I think you can do anything," and she leans in for a kiss.

* * *

Neets and Nomi are super adorable, I don't think I captured their dynamic very well. I feel like they'd want to try and keep track of all the people in Nomi's head some way though. And you guys can totally picture Amanita working part-time at a Whole Foods, using the employee discount to hoard snacks, right?

That seems like something she would do.


	5. This Me (Riley on the Mountain)

Two moments feel like they're beating against the inside of Riley's skull.

In one, her baby's soft skin presses against her chest. She put Luna inside her shirt, desperate to protect her from the biting wind. They're both wrapped in layers that are nowhere nears enough.

Her heart is breaking, not quick and clean the way she always thought hearts broke. It's like the glass in the car's window. Cracks are pushing through it little by little, every time she remembers her husband's blank eyes. She is scared that Luna's eyes will look the same soon.

"My mother. My husband. My baby. _My hex,_ " the thoughts beat a violent rhythm inside of her chest.

And _Will_. Somehow he is here with her in another time. Somehow, she had lived through the long night on that mountain. And now, she is someone else.

 _"That Me is not This Me,"_ she'd told Magnus. She hadn't told him that This Me was only one of eight. It had felt wrong to grow farther and farther away from the girl that he had loved. That Me wants nothing more than to close her eyes on that mountain and never open them again. "My mother. My husband. My baby. _My hex,_ " over and over and over.

The all over the world the others could feel her confusion and pain. Lito sits down abruptly, light-headed and dizzy with her grief and her guilt. Nomi scrambles away from Amanita and into the bathroom; she threw up, the pain of childbirth lingering in her abdomen. Capheus pulles the neck of his t-shirt away from his skin to stare down at a tiny pink baby. Luna reminds him so strongly of his sister that he put her arms around her without thinking.

They are all there, in the back of her mind. Will presses his lips against hers, and then he vanishes. She distantly feels the violence that was welling up inside of Wolfgang's chest, not rage, only the brutal detachment that lets him do anything to keep the people he loves safe.

"My mother. My husband. My baby. _My hex,_ " her head spins. She looks down at the infant in her arms whose life is draining fast, and then up at Will. His head slumped against the window of the ambulance when the drugs overcame him. Helplessness hit her like a wave, and she felt it try to pull her under.

New words find their way into her mind. Sun's words, but it's Kala's memory, "This is what life is... _fight for it._ "

Alone on the mountain, Riley shrugs off Magnus's heavy coat. She ripped the blouse away from her chest and stares at her tiny daughter. Luna had died less than half an hour before the helicopter had arrived, despite all of Riley's efforts to keep her warm. Riley lays her down in the coat on top of a freezing pile of snow. She kisses her daughter's small fingers and then her forehead, and wraps her tightly in the coat.

"That Me is not This Me. That Me will always be here with you," she murmurs into to soft down of the baby's hair.

And she stands. Her bare feet find moss, instead of boots slipping in snow. When she takes a step, her thighs are not bloody; they are skinny and clad only in a paper thin hospital gown. One step at a time, she forces herself toward the ambulance. She doesn't allow herself to look back.

Capheus is waiting next to the driver's door, "Do you want me to drive?"

Riley shakes her head mutely at him, and climbs up into the seat. Will left it running. "This Me will keep us safe," she says out loud to Will's unconscious body, while she shifts into Drive. And she presses the gas pedal.

* * *

I was fascinated by this scene. I thought it was really important that she drive away herself based on the scene where she tells Sven that she "doesn't drive anymore".

I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
